Level 2: Olympus Coliseum
After defeating the first boss, Kiva entered the second level and sees the Olympus Coliseum with her own eyes, until she heard a noise. Reia: Big bro, please.. Slow down. Neisan: Oh, I'm sorry. Reia: *panting* Thanks.. Why are we here again? Neisan: If you really want to fly, you need a training partner. Reia: Okay, brother. Let's go! - Both Neisan and Reia ran inside, leaving Kiva curious. Kiva: Gosh... Excuse me! Neisan: That voice.. Was that..? Reia: Kiva! - Reia gave Kiva a hug. Reia: I know you come back! You said you would. Kiva: *hugs reia back* Aw.. Thanks, Reia. Neisan: Well, Ms. Kiva.. Come for training as well? Kiva: Well, no. I was looking for nightmares on Reia's heart. Neisan: Nightmares, huh? Reia: I don't have nightmares.. Do I? Kiva: Actually, it gets a bit confusing. Neisan: No worries. We are about to head inside and train. Want to come along with us? Kiva: Sure. - The trio head inside and finds a creature named Phil, Hercules' trainer, as he is preparing for the upcoming games. Neisan: Umm, excuse me? Phil: Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games. Kiva: Umm... Seriously? It's too heavy! Phil: What? Too heavy? Since when you been such a little--? - Phil suddenly sees only Neisan, Reia and Kiva. Phil: Oh, wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-sqeaks. Kiva: Pip-sqeaks!? Now, look here!! - Due to Kiva's rage, Reia got scared and hide behind her brother. Kiva: (Crud, my rage is scaring Reia...) Look, we're not here for the games. We're looking for a training ground to prepare Reia. Phil: A training ground, huh? Well, you came to the right place. Who's this Reia, anyway? - Reia come out of hiding and confronted Phil in person. Reia: Uhh... I am. Phil: Well, well. Look at you. I see you have potential. - Reia smiled. Reia: Thanks. Can you let us through? Phil: Of course, kid. Don't stay there for too long. I have a platinum match to set up. Kiva: What platinum match? Phil: Well, some strange man with feathers came by and easily beat the other contenders. It's too tough, I persuade him to be an opponent in the Platinum Match. I thought I ask Herc to be the other contender, unless someone else is crazy enough to fight him. Clank: He's talking about Sephiroth, the second nightmare of Reia's heart. Kiva: You're looking for a contender to fight in the Platinum Match? Phil: You heard right. Reia: But what about my flying training? Phil: Flying? Her?? ...Okay, change of plans. The Platinum Match begins tonight. If you show me that Reia can fly, then I'll decide which one of you can fight in the match. Kiva: Alright. - In the training ground inside the Coliseum, Phil prepared the course, Neisan supports her and Reia took deep breaths thanks to Kiva's advice. Reia: *takes deep breaths* Are you sure I can do this? Kiva: Yeah, just relax and breathe. Phil: The rules are simple: Just make your way to the top and see if you can fly. Keep trying until you get it. On your mark... - Reia has prepared to race to the top. Neisan: Get set... Kiva: Category:Scenes